Taking Care of Lex
Independent Thievery |next = Turning a Blind Eye |reward = 1000 Orrin as a Fence |faction = Thieves Guild |type = Thieves Guild quest |QuestID = TG07Lex }} Taking Care of Lex is a quest in . Hieronymus Lex is still a constant thorn in the side of the Thieves Guild. As the rules of the guild forbid killing, the plan is to have him restationed to Anvil where he can do little harm to the guild. Walkthrough Countess Millona Umbranox in Anvil is looking for a new Captain of the Guard. As this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of Lex from the Waterfront, S'Krivva has made a plan. She wants the Hero to steal the List of Candidates for the new position in Anvil and rewrite Lex in as the top candidate. The list is currently in possession of Dairihill, the castle steward. Go to Anvil and ask the beggars about the castle. It may cost a little but if the Hero talks to Penniless Olvus (typically through the main gate on the left), he will tell them for free. Any beggar will say that Orrin, the blacksmith in the castle, is associated with the Thieves Guild: Dairihill's Office "To be honest, I couldn't give you directions to any special room in the castle. Anyone in the castle can tell you though. However, I'll tell you for free that there are many secrets in that Castle. There are secret ways, and secret people. Find the blacksmith." Talk to Orrin in the castle and he will show the Hero a secret passageway. Traverse through the secret passage. At the end is a door to be picked and on getting out of the secret passage, they will need to pick another door into Dairihill's room, hopefully when she is asleep which usually is after midnight. Detect life and invisibility spells will be useful here as she is sometimes sitting at her desk. If caught, simply run up and pick one final lock on her desk to steal the List of Candidates. If arrested the List of Candidates will not be removed from the inventory even though it is considered a stolen item because it is a quest item. With the note in hand, the Hero must forge a new one. Bribe the beggars and they will tell them about the Abandoned House. It is rumored that a Master Forger lives there: Master forger "Well, only because I like you. Look for a man known only as the Stranger. He lives here in Anvil, down the road from the Chapel of Dibella." Follow the quest marker to a man called The Stranger. Though he will not tell the cost he will forge the note for 500 gold and it will take 24 hours. After getting the forged letter from The Stranger, the Hero needs to seal it using the Imperial Legion Seal to make it look official. Go to the Imperial City and enter the Prison District. Wait until after midnight to sneak into the Imperial Legion Offices to avoid detection. On the desk of the commander in the northern room, the Hero will find the seal: use it and get out. Or, pick the Imperial Legion Commander's locked chest (to the left of the desk) and steal the Daedric Helmet, valued at 1350 , the Elven Gauntlets (170 ), the Crystal Ball (5 ), Silver Bowl (4 ), Silver Urn (5 ), and misc amount of gold, which will bump up your stolen items rating--regardless of your merchant/speech skills. Items can change depending on level. Go back to Countess Umbranox in Anvil and deliver the message. Wait until she is in the audience chamber. While one can approach her during her meals, she will not accept any official documentation during that time. Once the countess receives the letter, she gladly accepts Hieronymus Lex as her new Captain of the Guard. Before leaving with Lex's Transfer Orders, collect a 20 gold tip from Dairihill along with a nasty remark about how her cousin was supposed to assume Lex's new position. Go back to the Imperial City and find Lex. As Lex does wander from time to time, it is best to follow the marker to get to him. He will rant on that the Gray Fox had something to do with it but is honor bound to leave, admitting defeat. Return to S'Krivva in Bravil and collect the reward. Journal Trivia *There is a nirnroot through the other door in Dairihill's quarters. Bugs *If they go to receive the tip from Darihil before showing Count Umbrinox the orders, she will not accept them at all. *If asked by the Gray Fox to complete a quest, do so first so that he will go to the abandoned house. *If one has cheated to get a forged list of candidates one will not be able to use the imperial legion seal, if this is done, just use the command player.remove item 0C229 <#>. *There is a bug where the quest marker will show that the Stranger is in his house even though he is not. **Fix: This can be fixed by waiting a very long time. **Fix: It has been suggested that if he does not appear in the Abandoned House to look in the castle of Anvil. *If the Hero does not go back to the Stranger for more than two days, the green location marker may point to his house but he will not be there. He will never show up in his house, the chapel, the docks, or the castle. This can only be fixed by loading a previous save. de:Wir kümmern uns um Lex es:Cuidar a Lex ru:Избавление от Лекса